


Day 11: It's the most wonderful time of the year!

by fantasybean



Series: 12 Days of Sherlockmas! [11]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Childhood Stories, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Married Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28442757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantasybean/pseuds/fantasybean
Summary: Sherlock and John visit the Holmes cottage for Christmas.Sherlock gets marriage advice from his father and John gets to see old photos from his husband's childhood.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes' Father/Mummy (Sherlock), Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: 12 Days of Sherlockmas! [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036677
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Day 11: It's the most wonderful time of the year!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MsBrightsideSH](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsBrightsideSH/gifts).



The first thing Sherlock smelled was tea, and as he rose into consciousness he felt the bed dip behind him. He squeezed his eyes shut a little tighter and tried to feign sleep a little longer.

“Sherlooccckk…” his husband sang softly, teasing.

Sherlock let out an obnoxious snore which elicited a chuckle from John.

“Come on, Sherlock, I know you’re awake.” John wrapped himself around Sherlock’s back and rested his chin on his shoulder.

“I’m fast asleep.” Sherlock stated.

“Sure, you are. Come on, I’ve made you a cuppa. We’ve got to go in an hour.”

Sherlock groaned and pushed himself further back into John’s arms “Can’t we just have Christmas here like last year? That was the best.”

“Last year we were newlyweds so people left us alone. This year your parents really wanted to spend Christmas with us. I couldn’t say no.”

“You could’ve. You didn’t because you’re too nice.” Sherlock sighed.

“Well, someone has to be.” John kissed his cheek and squeezed him gently “And anyway, your parents are great. It’ll be nice!”

Sherlock sighed.

“Also, what I’d give for another Christmas with my mum. Your parents are getting older – you should cherish their time a little more.” John admonished him softly with a hand stroking down his side.

“I suppose so. Who made you so wise?”

“Life did.” John kissed Sherlock then got up and began packing.

* * *

Arriving at the Holmes cottage made John smile, the house looked warm and inviting, a wreath on the door and lights strung up over the entrance. When he’d first visited, he’d been shocked; expected grandeur and a large estate, not a sweet cottage and two warm residents with arms open ready to welcome him into the family.

“Ah brilliant, Dad has the fire going.” Sherlock smiled as he stepped out of the car.

John followed with their bag and Mrs Holmes had the door swung wide before they even got there.

“Boys! Oh, I’ve missed you!” she pulled them both into her arms “How have you been? Looking after each other?”

“Of course, Mummy.” Sherlock said and pulled away.

“I try.” John’s eyes twinkled fondly as he looked up at his mad husband.

“Well, that’s all I ask. Come in, come in! The mulled wine is already warming! Gosh, I’m so pleased you both said yes to Christmas here! I know how you both enjoy your time alone together.”

“Please, we were happy to say yes. You’re the best cook around.”

Mrs Holmes chuckled “You charmer, Doctor Watson-Holmes. Please! I must say though, I blame my extended cooking knowledge purely on this fussy child of mine.” She pinched Sherlock’s cheek fondly and then ushered them through to the kitchen and into chairs as Mr Holmes appeared at the kitchen entrance.

“Boys! How are we?” he shook John’s hand with a kind smile and pulled Sherlock into a quick hug.

“Very good, Dad. John and I solved a case two days ago – a rather interesting one!” Sherlock jumped into the details and John added a few of his own comments as he did.

“Well that sounds riveting!” Mr Holmes praised “Now, John, I was wondering if I could get some Doctorly advice on my knee…”

* * *

The day was filled with Christmas preparations, so after dinner they all retired to bed early. Sherlock and John stayed in Sherlock’s childhood bedroom, which was still adorned with scientific posters all over the walls as well as some old photos. Books were strewn across the room and shoved into shelving units in an attempt to be tidy.

“Ahh, I love your room.” John smiled as he climbed into bed wearing a pair of boxers. He usually slept naked but being in a slightly strange house inclined him to have a little bit of modesty. Sherlock didn’t feel the same and climbed in beside him without a thread of clothing on.

“Why? It isn’t as nice as ours at home.” Sherlock asked, rolling onto his side and wrapping an arm around John’s waist.

“Yes, but that’s ours. Of course it’s nicer. But this one is great. I just love seeing what you were like as a kid. Already enthusiastic about science.” He pointed at the periodic table above the bed “and don’t think I can’t tell you used to smoke out of that window.”

“Mmm… how can you tell?” Sherlock smirked, always enjoying John’s deductions.

“Some cigarette burns on the windowsill. A slight discolouration of the wallpaper too.”

“Oh, very clever Doctor Watson. Very clever indeed.” Sherlock hummed in delight and trailed his hand down to John’s waistband “I think that deserves a little praise.”

John’s cock twitched in anticipation as Sherlock slowly lowered himself down the bed with a smirk, pulling John’s boxers down as he went.

“You menace. Just don’t do that thing with your tongue that makes me loud.” John opened his legs to let Sherlock settle between them and threaded his fingers through his hair.

“What thing?” Sherlock looked a picture of innocence as he went down on John’s cock in one swift motion.

“You know wha- Ahh! That Thing!” John’s voice went high and he tugged at Sherlock’s hair.

If Sherlock could grin around a cock, he totally would have. Instead, his eyes told of his mirth and he bobbed his head up and down as John’s thick cock filled his mouth, sliding along his tongue.

John managed to rein himself in a little more as Sherlock settled into a more comfortable rhythm, and the room filled with wet breathy sounds and occasional hums. John just about kept from yelling as he came, settling on a gasp and a tight grip on the back of Sherlock’s head.

“Oh fuck.” He whispered as he came down from the climax.

“Mhmm.” Sherlock hummed, slipped off his cock then climbed back up his body for a kiss. John wrapped his arms around him and lazily kissed back. He could feel Sherlock’s straining cock rub against his upper thigh and reached down to grasp it and pump using the pre-come already there.

Sherlock moved his hips to achieve the desired friction and came in barely two minutes, his fingers digging into John’s back as he did.

They lay curled up together after, Sherlock spooning John and snuggling his face into the back of his neck.

“What time do we have to get up tomorrow?” John asked.

“Don’t know… Mum and Dad won’t be in a rush. Perhaps by nine o’clock?”

“Eight it is.”

“I said nine.”

“I heard you. It’s just… I’d like to fit in a little morning sex with you on Christmas Day if you’re agreeable?” John asked, twining his fingers with his husbands and enjoying the little clink of their wedding rings together.

“Oh. Well, I’m definitely agreeable. Let’s make it half seven.”

John chuckled and the feeling reverberated through Sherlock’s chest “Goodnight, love.”

“Goodnight.” Sherlock pressed a kiss to the back of his neck.

* * *

“Fuck! Fuck-fuck-fuck! Sherlock!” John gripped onto the headboard as it shook along with their movements, Sherlock behind him, gripping onto his hips “Right there! Harder.” John nearly growled then broke off into gasps as Sherlock did as he asked. Cum spurted out of John’s cock onto the bed sheets below and the man’s eyes rolled up into his head “Yee-ee-eesss…” he breathed and tried to keep a grip onto the headboard as Sherlock carried on, his own climax hitting a few thrusts later with the name of his husband the only thing leaving his lips.

The two fell onto the bed together, John straight into his own cum with a groan.

“That was… that was good.” John breathed.

“Yes…” Sherlock’s hot breath on the man’s shoulder.

“Merry Christmas, Sherlock.”

“Merry Christmas, John.” Sherlock rubbed a hand along John’s back then pulled out and stood up on slightly shaky legs. John watched as Sherlock picked up John’s boxers and slipped them on – luckily the elasticated waistband kept them up as he walked out and towards the bathroom two doors down. When he returned it was with a washcloth and a glass of water. They shared the glass, the cloth was held in Sherlock’s grip as he cleaned up.

“I’m so damn glad your parents’ room is at the other end of the house.” John said as he looked up at the ceiling, Sherlock gently washed away the semen on his belly.

“Mhmm. I quite agree.” He chucked the cloth into the washing bin and climbed back into bed, curling up into John’s side.

“Do you know if they’re up yet?”

“I don’t think so. Let’s just spend a little more time here.” Sherlock breathed into John’s shoulder.

John smiled fondly and wrapped his arm around him, gently stroking up and down his back as they lay quietly together on Christmas morning.

* * *

After exchanging gifts and a light breakfast, John sat in the kitchen with Mrs Holmes helping her prep for dinner, they chatted alongside the Christmas music from the radio, occasionally laughing and generally feeling rather festive and merry. Sherlock had spent some of the morning experimenting with some new items John had bought him, luckily his parents still had some science equipment from when he was a child, so he didn’t have to wait for Baker Street.

The slender man walked through the kitchen around midday and internally delighted at his mummy and his husband enjoying one another’s company so much – John getting along so well with his parents was a relief – though not much of a surprise; everybody liked John.

John seemed to sense Sherlock as he walked in (as he always does), and turned his head to look behind him; a smile graced his face instantaneously “Have fun?”

“Tremendous amounts of it. Thank you again.” Sherlock walked forward, leant down, and pulled John into a soft kiss.

“You’re very welcome.” John smiled up at him, adding another chaste kiss to his lips before pulling away and returning his attention to the parsnips.

“Dinner will be hours yet; would you like something to eat?” Mrs Holmes asked.

“No, mummy.” Sherlock said and with a light jab in the belly from John he added “Thank you though.”

Mrs Holmes chuckled “Don’t think I didn’t see that, John Watson-Holmes.”

John feigned innocence.

“Please, mummy, just be glad I said the words. And that my spouse is so insistent on my politeness to you.” Sherlock rested a hand on the back of John’s neck and stroked fingers through the hair there.

“That is a rather good point. You are the best thing that ever happened to my boy, John. That and his gift of a brain.” Mrs Holmes’s eyes shone with pride at the pair.

John flushed a little at such high praise “Well, he’s the best thing that ever happened to me.” Reaching up, he curled his hand around Sherlock’s hip and gave it a gentle squeeze.

“As sweet as this all is, unless you’re here to help prepare dinner you’ll make yourself scarce.” She pointed a potato peeler at her youngest.

“But mummy-“

“You’re distracting my helper.”

“But-“

“William.”

Sherlock narrowed his eyes, huffed, then slouched off to the living room where Mr Holmes could be heard pottering about.

* * *

“Mummy has banished me from the kitchen.” Sherlock sighed as he settled into the sofa while his father tidied away some of the mess from that morning’s activities.

“Well, I imagine you were just there to distract John. So I can’t say I blame her.” He gestured to the small table and chess set beneath the living room window. Sherlock nodded and joined him there for a game.

“How are you finding marriage?”

“Interesting.” Sherlock moved a knight.

“Interesting how?” Mr Holmes didn’t look up from the board.

“Good interesting. Not massively different than our relationship prior to legally binding ourselves together. However, it is a pleasant feeling to have a spouse. The relationship feels a little firmer. And John is loyal, and logical, we both fully intend to make this marriage work till death us do part.”

“I should hope so. I don’t doubt it though, you’re well matched.”

“Indeed. What a surprise that was!” Sherlock raised an amused eyebrow.

“To you perhaps. I always hoped you’d find someone, you’ve got a lot of love to give, Sherlock.”

Sherlock’s eyes flickered up from the board in surprise “You think?”

“I know. Always my most loving child, sensitive, and despite your lack of social niceties, kind.” He moved a pawn.

“Many would disagree with you there.”

“Your husband wouldn’t. He sees right through you.”

“I’m not sure how, I think he might be a mind-reader. Or a feeling-reader.”

“He’s a Sherlock-reader.”

Sherlock took a few moments to think and moved his knight once more. “You and mummy have a successful marriage?”

“I like to think so.”

“How?”

“Why do you ask?”

“Isn’t that what people do? Ask for tips from more experienced people?”

“It is – but you aren’t someone who likes to take tips from anyone about anything. Without scientific proof, that is.”

Sherlock chuckled “True as that is, I’ll listen to what you have to say. Feelings aren’t my strong suit. And I intend to spend what will likely be forty or fifty years with John. I would like them to be happy. For him to be happy.”

“And for yourself, I should hope.”

“John’s happiness enhances my own.”

“Well, I don’t have many tips. I think you and John already have a wonderful relationship, it’s a joy to witness. And I think it will continue to be wonderful in your many years to come. But small words of wisdom; try not to go to bed angry at each other, respect his interests even when they aren’t yours, and be yourself.” He moved another pawn.

Sherlock moved a pawn of his own and said “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

* * *

“And here he is having eaten about twelve mince pies all on his own, purely out of spite because they were Mycroft’s favourite and he had eaten Sherlock’s satsuma from his stocking. Absolutely distraught, he was!” Mrs Holmes laughed as she showed John the page of the photo album with two pictures. One of Sherlock sat surrounded by tin foil mince pie wrappers – stuffing one in his mouth, and another of him lying on his back looking rather green in the face – sticky sugar and pastry all around his lips.

They had just finished dinner and were lounging in the living room while their food went down.

“Oh my God! He must have been sick! How old is he here? Five?”

“Four and eleven months.” Mr Holmes laughed.

Sherlock watched from an armchair with a sour face.

“He was sick all over Mycroft’s new shoes.” Mrs Holmes grimaced.

“I bet that went down well.” John chuckled.

“Mycroft stole all of Sherlock’s shoes and hid them so he had to walk bare foot everywhere until he found them.”

“Poor baby.” John pouted and met Sherlock’s eyes across the room. Sherlock narrowed his eyes then stood up on his long legs and marched out of the room.

“Oh, Sherlock! Don’t be like that!” His mother shouted after him.

“I’ll talk to him.” John passed her the album back and followed the man upstairs to their room.

He found him lying fully clothed on their bed, facing away from the door. John shut it behind him and went to sit beside him.

“What’s upset you?”

Sherlock didn’t reply for a minute, but when he did he turned his head to look up at John and mumbled “You’re all laughing at me.”

John frowned “Laughing?- Sherlock, we were only having a giggle at an old photo of you being funny and sweet.”

“It’s embarrassing.”

“What on Earth is embarrassing?” John asked, incredulous, and rubbed a hand up and down Sherlock’s arm.

“You seeing me being so… childish. And thoughtless. I mean, eating 12 mince pies – there are far cleverer ways to get back at my brother.”

“You were childish because you were a child. And I love seeing photos like that; it’s like a window into your childhood. I love seeing how you’ve grown into the man you are today. Also, for the record, I have never and will never laugh AT you. Not in a nasty way. Also, if you’re asking my opinion, I think eating his favourite Christmas treat is definitely a clever revenge tactic. What goes around comes around, hey? An eye for an eye, a mince pie for a satsuma?”

A small smile tugged at Sherlock’s lips “I had been awfully excited to eat a satsuma left by Santa.”

“Of course you were! I would be!” John agreed excitably and smiled even wider when he saw Sherlock begin to grin.

“You ought to know as well, John, that the revenge didn’t stop at the pies. I also waited until next year and snuck into his stocking before he was awake to eat his satsuma and I left the peel in there to taunt him.”

John cackled at that “Brilliant!”

Sherlock smiled and let John tug him downstairs to go through more photo albums.

* * *

“Thank you for having us!” John hugged his in-laws then stood back for Sherlock to embrace them too on the chilly Boxing Day morning.

“You’re welcome any time! We must catch up again soon. I was thinking of perhaps visiting London to see a play if you’d like to come?” Mrs Holmes smiled over her son’s shoulder.

“Sounds great!” John nodded and slung their bag into the car.

“We will call you on your birthday, Sherlock.” Mr Holmes gripped his shoulder.

“If I’m not on a case I’ll answer.” Sherlock promised.

“You’ll answer with-case or without, young man. I brought you into this world.” Mrs Holmes tapped his cheek fondly.

“Yes, mummy.” Sherlock kissed her cheek before waving at them and climbing into the car.

“Bye!” John followed him in and shut the door.

As the car sloped away Sherlock sighed contentedly and rested his head against John’s shoulder.

“Nice time?”

“Yes. Glad to be going home though, I need a case.”

“I texted Lestrade this morning, he said he’s got a tricky one.”

“Oh, I love you.” Sherlock smiled up at John.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Kudos and comments appreciated :D


End file.
